


Guide to Finding Love (1998)

by beyondambivalent



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fic Exchange, Gifset, SuperSummer2018, supercat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondambivalent/pseuds/beyondambivalent
Summary: Super Santa Prompt: Role Reversal (Kara Danvers is the CEO of an international Media company, and Cat Grant has a hopeless crush on her boss).





	Guide to Finding Love (1998)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artistia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistia/gifts).



> See it on [ Tumblr ](http://beyondambivalent.tumblr.com/post/176489193821/super-santa-in-july-prompt-for-artistiafox-role)

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
|   
  
**Author's Note:**

> For [ Artistiafox ](https://artistiafox.tumblr.com/) :D I know you wanted Cat as a superhero/anti-hero but I couldn't pull it off as a Gifset so hope you like the role reversal on who is doing all the pining instead.


End file.
